The present application claims priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7 119 of German Patent Application No. DE 199 51 711.8, filed on Oct. 27, 1999, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process according for fractioning a suspension containing paper fibers, in which the suspension is separated into at least two fractions by a wire with a moving scraper being used in relation to it for keeping the wire clear. The invention also relates to a device with a housing in which at least one wire is provided along which a scraper is moved at the inlet side in order to prevent the clogging of the wire openings of the wire.
2. Discussion of Background Information
It is known that aqueous paper fiber suspensions can be fractioned by processes of wet screening. There, different goals of the process can be pursued, first, the so-called sorting, i.e., removal of undesired particles from the paper fiber suspension or, secondly, the fiber fractioning, i.e., the separation of the paper fibers themselves into several fractions. Although sorting processes of many contaminants are possible with very good separation results, significant problems arise concerning the separation effect of soft, adhering contaminants, including stickies. In fiber fractioning, certain features of the paper fibers, e.g., length, thickness, or flexibility, are used as separation characteristics. Such a process allows the extraction of fibrous materials with special features out of fiber mixtures, e.g., used paper. However, native raw materials can also be fractioned according to their fiber characteristics. Generally, in fiber fractioning, a concentration of long fibers is achieved in the overflow of the wire and a concentration of short fibers is achieved in the flow-through of the wire. Up to now, the precision of the separation and/or the throughput in processes for fiber fractioning have frequently been insufficient.
Devices that are used, on the one hand, for sorting and, on the other hand, for fiber fractioning are structurally very similar. It is known that, in almost all of them, a wire scraper is passed very closely by the wire in order to prevent clogging of the wire and thus to enable a large flow through of the wire.
The invention is based on the purpose of creating a process that successfully achieves a higher separation effect in fractioning, even of problematic contaminants, such as, e.g., long fibers and stickies.
This aspect is attained by providing a process for fractioning a suspension containing paper fibers, in which the suspension is separated into at least two fractions by a wire with a moving scraper being used in relation to it for keeping the wire clear, wherein a parallel current is created at the inlet side of the wire with the help of a rough surface of the scraper at the inlet side in which the suspension is dragged along with the scraper almost without slippage.
Another aspect is attained by providing a device for performing the aforementioned process having a housing in which at least one wire is provided along which a scraper is moved at the inlet side in order to prevent the clogging of the wire openings of the wire wherein the scraper has a closed rough surface.
According to another aspect of the invention, a device is provided having a surface with a multitude of grooves that have a height of no more than about 3 mm. According to still a further aspect of the invention, the grooves have a maximum width of no more than about 3 mm. According to a further aspect of the invention, the grooves are positioned at a distance from one another of no more than about 3 mm.
Although the scrapers in the known processes serve the purpose of keeping the wire free of clogs by alternating pressure pulses and suction pulses or by creating turbulences, the process according to the invention causes a dragging current at the scraper that moves essentially parallel to the wire surface in the circumferential direction. The fibers located in the suspension are therefore oriented evenly and a separation according to their length and/or their flexibility is possible with an improved effectiveness. This is particularly true in sorting gaps directed laterally to the parallel current. The wire openings are kept free by micro turbulences and/or small-sized turbulences created by the surface structure of the wire in conjunction with the dragging current. The gentle maintenance of a clear wire according to the invention is more beneficial for the separation of delicate, easily braking contaminants, such as stickies. In order to create a dragging current, the scraper can be roughened, e.g., provided with a multitude of grooves. A felt applied onto the surface can also develop the dragging effect.
In many cases, the advantages of the invention can be best realized in scrapers whose surface facing the wire are mainly straight, i.e., that are not provided with a multitude of folds, wings, or bumps (protrusions in form of sphere sections). In other cases, it can be advantageous to find a compromise between the effectiveness of separation and the flow-through. Due to technical/physical reasons, it must often be accepted that, by creating a purely parallel current, the flow-through of the wire is reduced compared to a high turbulence process according to the prior art. Therefore, a choice must be made between the parallel current oriented as parallel as possible and a limited creation of turbulences. Weak turbulences can be created, e.g., by using a wire and/or a scraper containing profile grooves or moldings.
The versions of the process described so far were based on a fixed wire and a moving scraper. The kinematical reversion, i.e., a moving wire and a scraper that is fixed or moving in oppositional direction, can be imagined to perform the process according to the invention.
According to an aspect of the present invention, a process is provided for fractioning a suspension containing paper fibers, in which the suspension is separated into at least two fractions by a wire with a scraper. The process includes moving the scraper in a substantially parallel relation to the wire. the wire is kept clear, and a parallel current is created in the suspension with respect to an inlet side of the wire by a rough surface of the scraper, so that the suspension is dragged along the inlet side of the wire with the scraper with minimal slippage of the suspension.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the suspension is moved to at least about 90% of the speed of the scraper in a contact area reaching up to one millimeter away from the surface of the scraper. Additionally, other aspects of the present invention are provided including wherein the scraper is moved along the inlet side of the wire at a distance of no more than about 20 mm. In another aspect of the present invention, the scraper is moved at a speed of at least about 10 m/s in relation to the wire.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, the scraper is moved at a speed of at least about 20 m/s in relation to the wire. According to a further aspect of the present invention, the scraper creates substantially no pressure impulses or suction impulses towards the wire. In another aspect of the present invention, the scraper creates weak pressure impulses or suction impulses towards the wire.
According to a still further aspect of the present invention, the scraper has a scraping surface having a multitude of oblong indentations. In another aspect of the present invention, the multitude of oblong indentations includes grooves. Further aspects of the invention include a scraper that has a scraping surface including a felt which is easily wettable. According to other aspects of the present invention, the wire used for fractioning has oblong openings having a lengthwise positioning at an angle between about 70xc2x0 and 110xc2x0 in relation to the direction of motion of the scraper.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the wire used for fractioning creates locally limited turbulences with the aid of one of protrusions and indentations in cooperation with the parallel current.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, a device is provided for performing a process for fractioning a suspension containing paper fibers. The suspension is separated into at least two fractions by a wire with a scraper moved in a substantially parallel relation to the wire for keeping the wire clear. The process includes creating a parallel current in the suspension with respect to an inlet side of the wire with the assistance of a rough surface of the scraper in which the suspension is dragged along the inlet side of the wire with the scraper with minimal slippage of the suspension. The device includes a housing, at least one wire having an inlet side with openings, the wire provided within the housing, and a scraper having a closed rough surface, the scraper provided within the housing. Also the scraper is positioned near to and for movement substantially parallel to the inlet side of the wire, whereby clogging of the openings of the wire is substantially prevented.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the closed rough surface includes a plurality of grooves having a height of no more than about 3 mm. According to a further aspect of the present, the plurality of grooves has a maximum width of no more than about 3 mm. According to a still further aspect of the invention, the grooves are positioned at a distance from one another of no more than about 3 mm.
According to an aspect of the present invention, the closed rough surface of the scraper includes a layer of felt. According to another aspect of the present invention, the wire is provided with one of protrusions and indentations having a height or depth of no more than about 2 mm. Additionally, other aspects of the present invention include a wire that is a cylindrical wire and in which the scraper includes a cylindrical rotor is which is rotatable. In another aspect of the invention, the cylindrical wire and cylindrical rotor are concentric.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, a device for fractioning a suspension containing paper fibers, in which the suspension is separated into at least two fractions is provided. The device includes at least one wire having an inlet side with openings, and a scraper having a closed rough surface provided adjacent the at least one wire. The scraper is movable substantially parallel to the inlet side of the at least one wire, whereby clogging of the openings of the wire is substantially provided.
In another aspect of the present invention, the closed rough surface is provided with a plurality of grooves having a height of no more than about 3 mm. According to a further aspect of the present invention, the plurality of grooves have a maximum width of no more than about 3 mm. In another aspect of the present invention, the grooves are positioned at a distance from one another of no more than about 3 mm.
In another aspect of the invention, the closed rough surface of the scraper includes a layer of felt. According to a further aspect of the present invention, the wire is provided with one of protrusions and indentations having a height or depth of no more than about 2 mm. In another aspect of the present invention, the closed rough surface of the cylindrical scraper creates a parallel current in the suspension with respect to the inlet side of the wire and closed rough surface of the scraper in which the suspension is dragged along said inlet side of said wire with said scraper with minimal slippage of the suspension.
According to a still further aspect of the present invention, a housing is included with the device. Further aspects of the invention include the housing being cylindrically-shaped. According to another aspect of the present invention, the wire is cylindrically-shaped. According to a further aspect of the present invention, the wire is provided within the housing. Additionally, other aspects of the invention include a scraper that is cylindrically-shaped and provided concentrically within the at least one wire.
Other exemplary embodiments and advantages of the present invention may be ascertained by reviewing the present disclosure and the accompanying drawing.